Ladybug
Many people are fond of ladybugs because of their colorful, spotted appearance. But farmers love them for their appetite. Most ladybugs voraciously consume plant-eating insects, such as aphids, and in doing so they help to protect crops. Ladybugs lay hundreds of eggs in the colonies of aphids and other plant-eating pests. When they hatch, the ladybug larvae immediately begin to feed. Ladybugs are also called lady beetles or, in Europe, ladybird beetles. There are about 5,000 different species of these insects, and not all of them have the same appetites. A few ladybugs prey not on plant-eaters but on plants. The Mexican bean beetle and the squash beetle are destructive pests that prey upon the crops mentioned in their names. Ladybugs appear as half-spheres, tiny, spotted, round or oval-shaped domes. They have short legs and antennae. Their distinctive spots and attractive colors are meant to make them unappealing to predators. Ladybugs can secrete a fluid from joints in their legs which gives them a foul taste. Their coloring is likely a reminder to any animals that have tried to eat their kind before: "I taste awful." A threatened ladybug may both play dead and secrete the unappetizing substance to protect itself. Roles * It played Pink Mystic Force Ranger in Animal Rangers Mystic Force * It played Ice Cube in Battle For North American Island Gallery Ladybug, Seven-Spotted (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg DC_S01EP10_(1127).png Fantasia 2000 Ladybug.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) SJ Ladybug.jpg IMG 0244.JPG IMG 0254.JPG IMG 0260.JPG IMG 0263.JPG Noah's Ark Ladybugs.png Star_meets_Ladybug.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? CA05385A-D395-4FB2-B595-26C2F255867F.jpeg C.L.A.W.H.A.U.S.E.R..jpeg B.E.L.L.E..jpeg C.L.I.F.F.O.R.D..jpeg P.E.A.R.L..jpeg C.H.A.M.E.L.E.O.N..jpeg A.L.A.D.D.I.N..jpeg V.U.L.P.I.X..jpeg P.O.L.I.W.H.I.R.L..jpeg Books 93DE4856-62F2-4411-BAE2-45F8E2EE7D6E.jpeg 655528A5-1E63-4EE7-B66B-C66A61BD7C2A.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 004D2375-FAEE-46F7-9AF3-F2A5FAC9AAC5.jpeg EF930D0F-CB48-4A7E-940A-F453313A9E26.jpeg ED71D2F6-1B3F-4247-BB71-BFD6085C6A8B.jpeg 6F5F8199-AC91-4D61-80D6-3FC3A1DD2A35.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 0AFC6EBE-90FC-4003-A201-3745FC50030C.jpeg A1CE790D-6D0D-4B58-92C7-F8A3A74CD309.jpeg B72E3207-827B-47FB-AD8B-DD8A2E2DA07C.jpeg 91B87197-23A6-44C0-9E23-2F5271161CA4.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg 8B606EFE-B0D8-4D28-B72F-7820596B32B5.jpeg 48440059-98BC-472C-BDE9-403C678BE9CC.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg AD122095-7100-4A13-B867-084FFE4ACC52.jpeg 88355C8C-AAEF-4950-8E4D-35529F986941.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Omnivores Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Red Animals Category:James and the Giant Peach Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:State Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Beetles Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Icky Bug Alphabet Book Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals